Waiting on You
by waitingondelena
Summary: Damon doesn't really get what the big deal about Christmas is at all. It's just presents and sad repressed memories. But Elena soon teaches him that when giving a gift, it's not what it is-it's the thought that counts.


"Did you put the star on the tree downstairs?"

I glanced up from the present I was holding, idly tracing my fingers over the pattern that decorated the wrapping paper. I let my mouth slip into a lazy smile and studied Stefan, who was standing in the doorway of my room, glowering. "Well fa la la la la to you too Stefan."

"Damon," Stefan growled. "You know I'm the one who puts the star on the tree."

"Which is why I had to do it," I snorted, swinging my legs over the bed and standing up. "Come now Stefan. You know me."

"Too well, unfortunately," Stefan muttered. "And I'll be damned if there's an ounce of Christmas spirit in you."

I glanced at the present in my hands and tossed it onto the table. "Riiiight. Of course I do Stefan. I mean Christmas—what's not to like?" I walked over and slung my arm around his shoulder, leading him out of my room. "Snow, presents, chestnuts roasting on an open fire, carolers…they're practically mini meals on wheels."

Stefan jerked out from under my grasp. "You said you weren't feeding off humans anymore."

I rolled my eyes. "Relax, I was kidding. Besides, it's too much of a pain in the ass with the scarves everybody's wearing. I'd prefer not to be picking wool out of my mouth for the next week, thanks very much."

Stefan eyed me wearily. "Yes, I can see how much you enjoy Christmas."

"I'm as giddy as a schoolgirl."

We had reached the massive tree in the library, where sure enough, I had put the star up earlier that morning. A meager pile of presents lay underneath. "Did you even get anyone anything?"

"Isn't that what the fat man's for?" I asked carelessly, my mind briefly flashing to the present sitting on my desk upstairs. "Besides, it looks like you have everyone in town covered. I just have to finish writing 'from Damon' on the rest of them and I'm all set to go."

"You're not taking credit for my presents."

I stared at the pile of gifts doubtfully. "I may not want to. They're probably horribly tasteless." I picked up a box marked 'to Tyler.' "I mean what is this, a sweater?" I shook my head. "A chew toy would have been much more appreciated by him Stefan. Or maybe you could have caught him one of your squirrels. This holiday is about sharing, after all."

Stefan snatched the box away from me. "Give me that! I swear, you're worse than Jeremy."

I bent down to inspect the other presents under the tree. "Yeah, I saw him in here yesterday shaking things around. Did you buy him a shaving kit? He might be able to use it in a couple of years."

"You know, I had the funniest feeling this morning. It was almost like this little kernel of hope that you actually might not act like yourself because it was Christmas."

I looked up from the gift I was inspecting and snorted. "I hope you nipped that one in the bud."

"The feeling didn't even last a second."

"Wouldn't want to waste your precious seconds," I commented dryly. "I really can't believe you Stefan—you bought Bonnie a present?" I looked up suddenly. "What'd you get Elena?"

Stefan moved quickly over to the book shelf. "None of your business."

I stood up very slowly, like a predator that doesn't want to scare away its prey. A cocky grin slid onto my face and I dropped Bonnie's present back under the tree, completely forgetting to even look for mine. "C'mon Stefan. What'd you get Elena?"

Stefan watched me warily, placing his hand on the bookshelf. "You'll see it when she opens it."

I shook my head slowly and stalked towards him. "I'm disappointed in you Stefan. You didn't buy her something that would be better off opened in private? I mean, I got her lingerie."

Stefan stared at me for a second, probably trying to decide if I was joking. I wasn't, but that was besides the point. "C'mon. What'd you get her?"

Stefan shook his head firmly, and in a lightning fast move, slipped something into his pocket. "You'll see."

I frowned at his bulging pocket. "Don't think I won't—"

"Do you hear that?" Stefan asked quickly.

I frowned at him. I couldn't hear anything. And no way was his hearing better than mine. "What?"

Stefan had a look of over dramatized concentration on his face, his head turned towards the ceiling. "I think I just heard the scratch of a pen, writing your name out on the naughty list."

I stared at Stefan for a second, wondering how in the world we could be genetically related. "You're not funny," I said finally, for what felt like the millionth time in a hundred years. "Besides," I said, walking back over to the tree, "That list was named after me."

"Come on Damon. At least act a little enjoyable. Christmas is a time…"

I stared down at the pile of presents as Stefan yammered on and on about baking each other cookies and force feeding them to homeless naked children or something like that. I finally spotted my present—this small thing near the back. It had better be an iPod.

Suddenly a small glittering package, half shoved under Bonnie and Jeremy's presents and barely noticeable, caught my eye. I pulled it out and studied the label for a few seconds, my mind beginning to work in overdrive as I figured out what it was.

I picked up the bottle shape package and tossed it in the air, interrupting Stefan's cheerful tirade. "I'll just go drop this off hmmm?"

"I—what?" Stefan said cautiously.

"This," I said, waving the package at him. "Katherine's present. AB positive right? Her favorite." I grinned slowly at Stefan. "If I remember correctly, that's your blood type."

"Give me that," Stefan snapped, making a grab for the gift. I held it up above my head, dancing away and laughing.

"Hey you're the one who got her a gift, God knows why. I'll just be Santa's little helper and deliver it to her. Maybe I'll grab Elena on the way, I think she's into this whole giving thing." I waggled my eyebrows. "Maybe she'll give me something."

Stefan made one last grab for the present, this time succeeding in getting it. Hugging it protectively to his chest, he glared at me. "Weren't you listening to my speech Damon?"

"Of course not," I replied honestly.

He ignored me. "Everyone deserves some happiness on Christmas. Even a jealous, psychotic bitch like Katherine."

"You forgot to add slutty love of your life," I told him.

"Yeah the slutty—" He broke off and glared some more. I sent him a cocky grin. "Fuck you Damon."

"Hey now," I smirked. "I thought it was Christmas time! Time for happiness and giving. So," I shrugged. "Fuck you too I guess."

Stefan scowled and sent me his broodiest look. His Tuesday look. "Oh no," I said mockingly, "I've made you upset now, haven't I?"

Stefan sighed and glanced towards the door. "I'm going to go give this to Katherine. Try not to overrun the house with the Rockettes or anything while I'm gone."

That perked me up. "There are Rockettes in this backwater town?" I asked, but Stefan was already out the door, shutting it closed behind him. "Give Katherine a smooch for me!" I called to his retreating back.

I looked back at the tree, whose multicolored lights were blinking cheerfully. "It's the most wonderful time of the year," I sang under my breath, my gaze traveling up to the offending star. A small smile graced my lips. Stefan was right—he had always been the one to put up the star. But the four years I had before he was born, I put it up. I could still remember my mother, her dark glossy hair tumbling out of the elegant twist she always wore on her head, laughing and lifting me up in the air as I tried to get my short arms to reach the center of the tree.

Goddamn but I hated the holidays.

I heard the familiar fall of her steps before the ring of the bell outside our door. I was a bit annoyed that she had brought the rest of The Scooby gang with her, but I had never expected Elena Gilbert to be one who didn't celebrate the holidays with her family and friends.

And I supposed Stefan probably invited them all. Without letting me know.

Another dick move from the always sensitive Saint Stefan.

I moved over to the door, taking my sweet time getting there as the bell rang a second, then a third time. Swinging the door open, I looked right at Elena, who was just raising her hand to knock n the door. "What, are we not just walking into my house anymore?"

Elena's arm dropped, and she scowled at me. "That was one time."

"Several times, by my count." I grinned, crossing my arms and leaning against the doorjamb, blocking her way into the house. I glanced behind her to survey the rest of the misfits. There was Jeremy, the deep serious look he wore too much for his young face. If he wasn't careful he was going to end up as permanently broody as Stefan.

Bonnie stood next to him, a thick woolen scarf wrapped tightly around her neck. I grinned wolfishly at her, letting her know I knew the gesture was on purpose. She was lucky she was marginally useful as a witch, and had the added benefit of Elena's friendship, or I would have gotten rid of her a long time ago.

Jenna and Alaric stood behind them, both wearing a disgustingly blissful look. But Jenna's eyes held total cluelessness, while Ric's were knowing and, if I wasn't mistaken, questioning. I frowned at him and he held up a bottle sized package, shrugging sheepishly. Well, at least he brought booze. But I wasn't looking forward to whatever he had to say.

Caroline was directly behind Elena, wedged between both Matt and Tyler. I noticed Matt holding her hand and Tyler's on the small of her back, and I raised an eyebrow at her. She looked miserable, and as soon as she saw my face she yanked her hand out of Matt's and stepped forward, causing Tyler's arm to drop to his side.

"Well isn't this cozy," I murmured.

"Merry Christmas to you too Damon," Elena said sarcastically. "Will you please let us in? It's cold."

I smirked at her. "Really? I can't feel the cold at all. Besides, I'm entertaining."

Elena's look of determination faltered for a moment, and I swear I saw something in her pretty brown eyes fade a bit. But the look quickly vanished, and she snorted at me. "That's a given isn't it? We all know Rose, she won't mind. Let us in."

"Who said it was Rose?" I pulled back from the door, leaving barely enough space for her to get through. If she wanted to, she was going to have to turn sideways and slide in against my body.

She glared at me, and her look of determination came back full force. Dumping the pile of presents she held into Caroline's hands, she turned her body and slid in through the door, her breasts rubbing against my chest as she made it through as quickly as possible. Before I could turn around and make a comment, she pushed, not moving me an inch but surprising me enough so that I took a step back, which let the rest of the group into the house.

"Where's your 'entertainment'?" Elena asked dryly as she unwrapped the scarf from around her neck.

"Oh, I'm not really entertaining," I admitted, watching closely as inch by inch her creamy white skin was revealed. "But if I had been you would have been very rude interrupting me like that, wouldn't you?"

Elena scowled. "Stefan invited us. You could have just let us in."

I cocked my head. "Maybe I just liked watching your face all flushed from the cold," I said softly. "All that gorgeous blood, rushing to the surface…"

"Ok!" Alaric said loudly, clapping his hands. I looked over at him, irritated. I had almost forgotten everyone else was in the hallway with us. "Damon, we brought food, and presents, and I'm sure you don't want all of our wet things dripping on this rug."

"Right," I said, deciding to leave Elena for later. "Jeremy, get all the things into the coat closet over there."

Jeremy began gathering up all the winter clothes and made his way down the hall, stopping and glancing over his shoulder at Bonnie. "C'mon Bon," he called. Bonnie shot one more glare at me and I wiggled my fingers at her, watching her walk down the hall towards Jeremy.

Lord help the kid.

"Damon," Jenna said, coming up to me, "I made casserole—"

"Oh _God_," I pulled a face.

She giggled and stuck her tongue out at me. "Relax, Alaric helped. But I need to heat it in the oven, if that's ok…"

"Sure," I shrugged. "I think Stefan made some stuff too, and I was gonna make turkey later…"

Jenna looked confused. "Don't you have to start making a turkey like a week before?"

I stared at her. "Go heat your casserole Jenna."

She shrugged and began making her way towards the kitchen, muttering something about a microwave working just as well. I wasn't touching her casserole.

Caroline lifted her arms, showing me the pile of presents Elena had dumped there earlier. "There's cookies under here somewhere." She said mournfully.

"Oh here, let me get those for you Car," Matt said quickly, grabbing some of the packages piled in her arms. Tyler grabbed the other half and both stood expectantly, looking at Caroline.

"Um, thanks guys," Caroline said.

I heard a stifled giggle and turned with surprise to look at Elena, who I was sure was covering a grin behind her hand. Caroline glared at her and then shot a pleading look at me. I smirked, watching her silently. No way was I helping her. It was her own mess.

"I'm just going to put these in the kitchen," she said finally, and she left in the same direction Jenna had gone. I could already hear muffled clanging and swearing and I cringed. What the hell was she doing to my kitchen.

Before I knew it Matt had dumped his presents in my arms and Tyler had dumped his in Alaric's, who was still holding the bottle of scotch. Both ran down the hall to catch up with the Vampire Tease and I realized suddenly that everyone had left, and if it weren't for Alaric I'd be alone with Elena.

I growled at him, even baring my teeth a little, but Alaric shook his head stubbornly and refused to move.

Elena seemed not to notice, and turned to me. "So. Where's Stefan?"

I frowned, juggling the presents I held. Here was the hard part. Did I tell Elena where Stefan really was, or did I exercise some of that good old Christmas spirit and keep Stefan's whereabouts a secret?

Well duh.

"He's visiting Katherine, giving her her present," I told her, anticipating the oncoming…something.

But Elena just shrugged and nodded. "Ok. I'll wait for him to get back. See you guys in the kitchen."

She left and despite myself I watched her go like a cop watching his last doughnut walk away.

"I don't think she believed you," Alaric said, and there was a hint of laughter in his voice.

I scowled at him and led him out of the hallway and back into the library. "Come on, we can dump these under the tree," I said. "Jesus, what are these things anyway?"

"Well you see Damon, these are called presents, and we give them to friends on Christmas…"

"Thank you Captain Smart Ass. I know what presents are. Speaking of which…" I dumped what I held under the tree, grabbing the present already there that was addressed to Ric, "Here's yours."

He took the package from me and handed me the bottle of scotch. "Thanks. Merry Christmas Damon."

I saluted him with the bottle and twisted it open, not bothering to get a glass before I took a swig. Alaric opened his present and pulled out a pair of socks. "Er…thanks."

I rolled my eyes up to the ceiling. "Oh for the love of Christ," I muttered. Could Stefan do nothing right? I marched over to my book case, the bottle of scotch swinging in my hand, and pulled a large, hardcover book out of the shelf. "Here Ric," I said, bringing it back to him, "is my present. Stefan gave you the socks, I had nothing to do with that shit."

Alaric wasn't listening. Instead he was staring at the book disbelievingly, running his hands over the cover reverently. "Damon," he breathed. "This is War and Peace. Shit this is a first edition!"

I shrugged. "It was the second one printed I think. Picked it up visiting Russia in '69."

He looked up at me. "You don't want it?"

I took a swig from the bottle. "Only read it twice. Bit dry for me. Maybe it'll keep you warm those cold nights Jenna isn't giving any."

Alaric gave the book one last look and then reluctantly set it down on the table beside him. "Wow. Well, thanks."

"No problem."

"There was actually something I wanted to talk to you about though Damon."

I sighed and sat down on the edge of the couch, sensing a serious conversation. "What is it?"

"Well you know," he said, frowning a little. It looked like he was getting his thoughts in order. "This time of year can be a bit…stressful. And confusing. And it can definitely influence your thoughts and feelings, everyone being so cheery all the time—"

"Not me," I said cheerfully, leaning back on the couch.

"That's part of the problem," Alaric said. "You know Elena's confused about you Damon, and this time of year isn't doing anything for her—"

"Wait, what? Elena's confused about me?"

"—and frankly, I think it's stressing her out more than it should, especially with the whole added bonus of her trying to find the perfect gift for you. Stefan, she told me, was easy. But it took her forever to figure out yours and she wouldn't tell me what it was." Ric leveled me with a look. "Just be nice to her, all right Damon? Take it easy on her."

I stared at him. "Elena's confused. About me."

At this Alaric looked a bit nervous. "Wasn't this common knowledge?"

"No it was not fucking common knowledge!" I snarled, abruptly standing up from the couch. I stomped out of the library, shoving the bottle of scotch at Alaric as I went by.

"Damon—" he called, and then, seeming to think better of it, he stopped and let me go. Good choice on his part.

I moved as fast as I could without going into supernatural mode, making it into the kitchen just as Elena was pulling Jenna's casserole out of the oven. I stood right behind her, waiting for her to turn around, which she did with a startled gasp, jumping back and nearly dropping the dish she held.

"Jesus Damon!" She said, juggling the hot pan with one hand and wiping her hair out of her face with another. "Do you always have to do that?"

"Yes," I said shortly, and without another word I took the casserole, set it down on my spotless island and grabbed Elena by the wrist.

"Um, Damon?" Jenna called. She and Caroline were fussing around with the dishes, and I could see Bonnie, Matt, Tyler and Jeremy through the door into the game room, where they were all shooting pool.

"I just need to borrow Elena for a moment Jenna," I said, forcing a smile on my face. "We'll be right back down."

Jenna shrugged and turned her attention back to the place settings.

"Come on," I growled at Elena, and I dragged her out of the kitchen and into the hallway, leading her up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" she asked, blowing at a strand of hair that wouldn't get out from between her eyes. She sounded more annoyed than anything else.

I turned around abruptly on the step above her, causing her face to bump into my chest. She stepped back abruptly, and I had to tug on her wrist to stop her from tumbling down the stairs.

She looked up at me, that damn strand of hair hanging between her eyes, and I brushed it away softly, tucking it behind her ear and letting my hand skim across her cheek before dropping my hand. "My room," I informed her, and I began my march back up the stairs again.

"Damon," She said breathlessly, as if she was having trouble keeping up. "I've never seen your room. And for good reason. Why are we going there now?"

"it's where your present is," I answered shortly. I must have shocked her into silence, because she didn't say another word until we were in my room and my door was closed.

"Wow," she said, looking around."You have a big bed."

I looked at her sharply, a smirk lighting my face. "You come into my room and the first thing you say is, 'wow, nice big bed?' I take that as an invitation Elena."

She shot me a mocking look and spread her fingers over my sheets, rubbing them back and forth over the surface. "Oh. Soft," she breathed in a voice that dropped instantly to my groin.

Just what the hell did she think she was doing?

"Yeah, I like them," I said casually, shifting uncomfortably. I had never felt this unsettled around somebody, not even Katherine. "Why, you planning on testing them?"

She reluctantly withdrew her hand from the bed and came back over to me. "Ok. So what am I doing up here? They're going to start missing me soon."

"Of course," I rolled my eyes. "Everyone looooves Elena." I moved over to my desk where her present was sitting and she mumbled something, too low for even me to hear. "What was that?"

"Nothing," she said quickly.

"Right," I grabbed the present, and opened the top desk drawer, taking out a smaller present I had hidden in there earlier. "Look you get three. A big one and a two parter. Lucky you."

I handed her my presents and sat down on the bed, watching closely as she opened the larger one and pulled out a sheer short red night gown.

"Ummm," she crinkled her nose at me and I laughed.

"I was going to tell you you're only allowed to wear it for me," I winked. "So you can stick it in your drawer and let it gather dust. I just like the thought of you having it."

She stared at it thoughtfully for a moment and then folded it, carefully placing it back into the box. "Well thank you."

"I'm sure you'll like your other presents better."

She nodded and went to the next one, ripping open the paper to reveal a dark blood red diary, bound in leather with her name inscribed in golden script on the front. She touched the cover, her hands brushing over the embossed letters, before opening it to reveal the thick creamy paper that filled it.

"I figured your old one was almost filled by now, right?" I asked, leaning forward.

She looked up at me. "Yes. Damon, I—"

"Open the last one," I interrupted. She gave me a small frown, as if she was dying to say something, then set the small book carefully on the ground and moved to the last present.

This one she opened slowly, carefully peeling off tape and opening the little flaps I had created to wrap the damn thing. "We don't save paper here Elena," I joked, impatient for her to open it. She nodded and with one last yank, ripped the paper off to reveal a small jewelry box.

Her dark head came out sharply, her brown eyes instantly connecting with my blue ones. "Open it," I said softly.

She clasped the black velvet box in her hands, lifting the lid, and her eyes snapped right back up to mine. I stood up and walked over to her, gently taking it from her.

Inside was a delicate white gold chain, a small heart pendent made of millions of small aquamarine stones hanging from it. "It was my mother's," I said, carefully lifting it out of the box. "You both have the same birthstone." I turned it over thoughtfully in my hands. "I infused it with vervain. I thought maybe sometimes," I said carefully, "you might want a more delicate necklace to wear, instead of that bulky locket Stefan gave you."

I opened the clasp and slid it slowly around her neck, my arms encircling her for a brief second while I shut the clasp of the necklace, then slowly took my hands away, letting them brush through her soft dark hair.

Suddenly she was hugging me fiercely, not the tentative comforting hug she had given me after the tomb, not the small seeking comfort hugs both Caroline and Vicki had given me when I had turned their worlds upside down. It was a full on hug, and I felt it way deep down in my chest.

And for some reason, I hugged her back.

Not a fake hug, like I had given in return to Caroline and Vicki. A real hug. I buried my face into her neck, the soft scent of her enveloping me and causing me to breathe deeply. I hugged her until I felt something wet sliding down my cheek, and then I pulled back. "Elena—are you crying?"

"No," she said hastily, but I caught a glimpse of shining eyes before she swiped a hand across her face and cleared the evidence.

"I—" she looked around my room, almost nervously. "I have something for you too," she said.

"Really?" I asked curiously, wondering what could possibly be better than the hug she just gave me, the look she had on her face as she opened each one of her presents. I could live on that for centuries.

"Yeah," she reached into the pocket of the leather jacket she wore, and held out a small simple wooden picture frame. I took it from her and stared at in disbelief.

It was a picture I hadn't even known existed. We were both in my car, obviously on our way back from Georgia. You could still see the gasoline shining on my jacket. Elena was leaning against my chest, her hair fanned out beneath her head, her eyes sparkling and her face lit with laughter. I was grinning at the camera, an honest grin, no attitude behind it, my hair mussed and sticking straight up in some places, my arm held out in front of us to take the picture.

We were obviously drunk.

I stared at the picture a while longer, trying so hard to remember taking it. I could vaguely hear Elena's carefree laughter, my biting sarcastic reply, her pulling out her phone and the feel of her warm body pressed against mine…

"You like it right?" Elena asked, a hint of nervousness coloring her voice. I looked up from the photo to the real thing. She was biting her lip, studying me carefully, watching.

I moved away from her and over to my nightstand, setting the picture down on the table so that it was facing my bed and I would see it every morning when I woke up. "I love it," I said simply.

"There's something else," she said, twisting her hair around her finger. "I mean, it's completely inappropriate, I know it is. But I have to do it to see—and I would have told Stefan. I was going to tell Stefan, but he's off giving Katherine her present…" she trailed off and moved closer to me.

"I think Stefan's getting his own present from Katherine," I told her bluntly.

"Yeah that's what I figured," she said softly. "Which is why I won't feel so guilty."

She was directly in front of me now, so close that I could feel her breath fanning across her face. "So guilty when you do…what?" I asked.

She settled her small hand on my cheek and drew my face slowly forward, so that my forehead was resting on hers. "So guilty when I do this."

She brought her lips to mine and kissed me softly. I was so surprised that I let her lead for a second, her soft lips drawing me closer and closer to her warm heat. But then I took over, deftly sweeping my tongue across her lips and coaxing them to open to me, letting out tongues tangle as I brought both hands to the side of her head and let my fingers bury themselves in her hair.

The hand that was on my cheek crept up my neck and into my hair, and the other hand that was hanging by her side came up to clutch at my shirt, as if she was dying to rip it off right there.

I tried to encourage the removal of clothes by taking one hand off her face and sliding it up her stomach, but she broke away and stumbled back.

I stared at her, breathing heavily, trying to remember the taste of her willing lips forever if that was the last I was ever going to get of them.

She stared back, eyes wide, shirt askew, hair looking deliciously as if she had just had sex. A technicality I would have like to have fixed right there by simply pushing her backwards so that she fell onto the bed. But instead I simply waited.

Waited for her.

Finally when I could stand the silence no longer, I gave a cocky grin, as if that could help the disappointment I felt crushing my heart once again. "Was that my present?"

She lifted her gaze slowly to meet mine. "No," she said. "I had suspected. But I wanted to see. And I was right." She looked at me curiously, as if seeing me for the first time, and there was a new fire burning in her eyes. "I love you, Damon."

I think I was shell shocked. Or punched in the gut. A train might have run over me. I didn't know. And the look must have shown on my face, because Elena immediately began babbling.

"Is that ok? I mean I know I'm still with Stefan but I'm going to break up with him right away, because it's been some time now since I haven't felt like that towards him and I suspected that what I was feeling for you—"

"Elena," I said, walking across the room towards her.

"—and then I thought that maybe I loved you, but you couldn't love me, because I know we're friends but sometimes I'm awful to you, or you're awful to me, but Caroline helped me realize—"

And then suddenly she was silent, because my lips were pressed against hers, and that's all there was.

"Damon?" she said against my lips.

"Shut up Elena," I murmured, and I kissed her harder, wrapping her body around mine. I was never going to let her go.

Finally she pulled away a little and I let her. She did have to breath after all. I rested my forehead against hers and looked into her eyes, wide with delight. I stared a moment before breaking out in a grin. "I love you too, Elena."

Her eyes widened even more, and she pulled back slightly, turning so that her back was against me and she was facing my room. She was silent for a moment, studying something. "Damon?" she asked.

"Mmmm?" I murmured, resting my chin on the top of her head.

"Can I wear that lingerie for you now?"


End file.
